That Butler: Confused
by Yukitarina
Summary: Ada apa sebenarnya?


**A/N: Halo, salam kenal, ya ^^. Saya baru di fandom ini, semoga berkenan ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters**

**--000--**

**That Butler: Confused**

**--000--**

**Mansion Panthomhive, Inggris, tahun 1800-an**

"Sebastian, ini perintah," kata anak muda itu dengan intonasi khasnya. Seperti biasa, ia memandang _butler_ bermata kemerahan itu dengan tajam.

"Baik, Bocchan. Apa perintah Bocchan? Saya siap menjalankannya," kata Sebastian. Ia menempelkan tangannya ke dadanya dengan berwibawa. _Bocchan selalu memberi perintah yang penting, berkelas, dan darurat_, batin Sebastian. _Semakin liar permintaannya, semakin menarik. Saya tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Bocchan. Bahkan bila ia sudah jatuh ke palung neraka sekalipun, saya akan tetap—_

"Pergilah berlibur," perintah Ciel.

…

Bahkan burung-burung Finny di balik jendela pun berhenti beterbangan saking terkejutnya dengan kalimat itu.

"Maaf, bisa diulangi, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian, dengan tenang dan sopan seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi," sahut Ciel sambil menyeruput teh _bergamot_-nya. "Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Tapi mengapa Bocchan tiba-tiba menyuruh saya berlibur?"

"Ingin saja."

"Ke mana saya harus berlibur?"

"Putuskanlah sendiri, Sebastian. Pokoknya hari ini kau harus berlibur. Ini perintah. Kau mengerti?"

Sebastian memandang tuannya sejenak, lalu tersenyum manis. Seperti biasa, matanya membentuk lengkungan seperti pelangi ketika ia tersenyum.

"_Yes, my lord_," katanya, kembali meletakkan tangannya di dada dan membungkuk hormat. Ia kemudian berbalik, melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Ciel, lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Ciel diam-diam tersenyum kecil.

---000---

**Monochrome no Kiss Theme**

---000---

"Bocchan memerintahkan saya untuk pergi berlibur," gumam Sebastian dalam hati ketika ia berjalan menyusuri koridor. Ia masih saja merasa heran—mendengar Ciel menyuruhnya pergi berlibur terdengar sama anehnya dengan melihat Undertaker memakai gaun warna pink. "Sungguh sangat-tidak-Bocchan. Ke mana saya harus berlibur? Menurut saya tidak ada satu pun tempat yang—"

Sebastian tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah ketika ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Matanya yang selalu terlihat sayu itu melebar sedikit. Bola lampu bertebaran di sekeliling kepalanya.

"Benar," katanya lega, lalu mulai berlari di sepanjang koridor. "Baiklah, saya akan ke sana. Di sanalah saya akan merasa—"

"Sebasu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! _Wherefore art thou, Sebasu-chaaaaan_?" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan genit dari arah berlawanan.

Sebastian berhenti melangkah. Binar langka di matanya hilang saat kelebatan rambut merah panjang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. _Dia lagi_.

"Oooooh, Sebasu-chaaaan! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi! Mmuah mmuah! Ojisama-ku yang tampan! Ooooh Sebasu-chan, cium akuuuuuuuu!" wajah pemilik rambut merah itu semakin jelas. Kacamata unik berbingkai marun, bibir yang dimonyongkan ke depan, dan dua hati yang berdenyut-denyut di mata dan dadanya.

"Kemarilah, Sebasu-chaaaaaaaaaaann!"

Sebastian menghindar tepat pada waktunya. Sebelum Grell memeluknya, ia segera bergeser dengan tenang ke samping. Dan seperti biasanya (untuk yang ke-156 kalinya, lebih tepatnya…) bibir Grell berakhir menabrak tembok di belakang Sebastian dengan sangat menyakitkan.

"Uuuurgh…!" geram Grell ketika ia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Grell-san, mengapa kau tidak pernah berlajar dari kesalahanmu? Sudah berapa kali kau berusaha untuk mencium saya, tapi kau malah selalu berakhir mencium tembok, tiang bendera, pilar mansion, pohon gingko, dan Tanaka-san?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aah…itu karena…," Grell yang sudah bangkit dan berkata dengan malu-malu, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipinya. "Karena kau selalu menghipnotisku, Sebastian. Wajahmu begitu tampan, kau selalu membuatku terlena… Ah, Sebasu-chan, pangeranku, Romeo-ku, cium aku yaaaa," Grell memonyongkan bibirnya lagi.

_Sweatdrop_ besar jatuh dari belakang rambut Sebastian. _Makhluk ini sungguh menurunkan martabat shinigami…_ batinnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Grell-san?" tanya Sebastian, gusar karena rencana berliburnya harus ia tunda gara-gara shinigami nyentrik tak diundang ini.

"Aah…begini," kata Grell ceria. "Supervisor shinigami diperintah oleh manajer shinigami yang disuruh GM shinigami yang diminta oleh direktur umum shinigami yang diultimatum direktur utama shinigami atas perintah dari _chairman_ shinigami atas usul dari _legendary _shinigami untuk melimpahkan tugas kepadaku untuk menemuimu."

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" tanya Sebastian lelah.

"Ooooh, Sebasu-chan, ekspresi penasaranmu sangaaaat mengagumkan!" mata Grell berkerlap-kerlip.

"Saya sama sekali tidak mengerti yang Grell-san bicarakan."

"Baiklah, aku akan mempersingkatnya. _Legendary shinigami _memerintahkanku untuk menemuimu."

"_Legendary shinigami_? Maksudmu Undertaker?"

"Uuuurgh, jangan panggil dia dengan nama ituuuu!" pekik Grell sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya kesal. Lalu bunga-bunga cerah tiba-tiba saja melatarinya, dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta saat ia membayangkan wajah Undertaker. "Ia sangat menawan… Matanya indah sekali, benar-benar menggetarkan denyut nadi… Dia sama sekali tidak pantas menyandang nama Undertaker; dia cocoknya bernama Benedict, Julius, Tristan…oooh, jika dia bernama Tristan, aku akan menjadi Isolde, belahan jiwanya!"

_Mengapa makhluk seperti ini bisa menjadi shinigami…?_

"Ahahahai…Grell terlalu melebih-lebihkan," terdengar suara penuh kikikan. Sebastian dan Grell menoleh, dan sekali lagi Sebastian harus menahan kegusarannya ketika melihat Undertaker melangkah seperti laba-laba ke arah mereka. Apakah mansion Phantomhive sudah berubah menjadi trotoar umum sehingga bebas dimasuki siapa saja?

"Walaupun kalian bisa menghilang dan muncul sesuka hati," kata Sebastian, masih dengan suara tenang, meskipun tangannya terkepal erat. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Grell maupun Undertaker menciut ketika melihat api berkobaran di belakang Sebastian—ataukah hanya imajinasi mereka saja? "Seharusnya kalian mengetuk pintu atau membunyikan bel ketika memasuki mansion Bocchan. M-E-N-G-E-T-U-K P-I-N-T-U. Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkan?"

"Se—sebasu-chan…kau mengerikan…," bisik Grell ketakutan ketika ia meringkuk di belakang Undertaker, walaupun sejurus kemudian dua hati kembali melompat dari matanya. "Tapi seksi…" lanjutnya.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku menegur. Kalau kalian tidak patuh juga…," Sebastian menggertakkan jari-jarinya, dan pada saat bersamaan tersenyum manis sekali. "Kalian akan menyesal selamanya."

"Uwaaaaaa!" jerit Grell, semakin merasa ngeri. Ia mungkin sudah kabur sejak tadi, kalau saja Sebastian tidak seksi.

"Untuk saat ini, aku akan memaafkan kalian," kata Sebastian. Api di belakangnya berangsur padam, dan bibirnya tetap tersenyum manis.

"Aaaaah, maafkan kami kalau membuatmu marah, Shitsuji-san," kata Undertaker, masih terkikik-kikik. "Aku hanya ingin minta satu permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar lelucon darimu. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mendengar leluconmu. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

_Sweatdrop_ besar lagi. Jadi legendary shinigami yang sudah mengadili Robin Hood dan Marie Antoinette dan sudah hidup ratusan tahun ini meminta chairman shinigami untuk menyuruh direktur utama shinigami untuk meminta direktur umum shinigami untuk mengultimatum GM shinigami untuk memerintahkan manajer shinigami untuk menugaskan supervisor shinigami untuk mengirim Grell ke mansion Phantomhive hanya untuk mendengarkan lelucon dari Sebastian Michaelis yang diperintahkan Ciel Phantomhive untuk mengambil cuti? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja.

Tapi sambil mengerutkan dahi, Sebastian mengangguk dengan terpaksa. Apa saja untuk menyingkirkan dua shinigami ini.

"Baiklah. Masuklah ke ruang musik, Undertaker-san," katanya. Undertaker terkikik dan menurut.

"Grell-san, tunggu di luar dan jangan mengintip."

"Se—sebasu-chan kau jahat sekali!" Grell protes. "Aku juga ingin mendengar lelucon darimu!"

Sebastian memasang tatapan lembut dan menawannya. "Onegaishimasu… (kumohon)," ujarnya lembut.

Wajah Grell langsung semerah rambutnya. "Ahh…Sebasu-chan…" katanya, berpaling dan menunduk malu. "Kau tidak tahu betapa kau begitu menarik… Kau memang pangeran tampan, berkarakter, misterius, bla…bla…bla…"

Sementara Grell bermonolog sendiri, Sebastian memasuki ruang musik dan menutupnya rapat.

Lima menit kemudian, suara tawa Undertaker menggelegar, begitu kerasnya sampai merobohkan pintu ruang musik. Grell langsung berhenti bermonolog dan mengintip ingin tahu ke ruangan itu. Undertaker terkapar di lantai karena kelelahan tertawa, sementara Sebastian melangkah keluar dengan tenang.

"Sudah selesai, Grell-san. Saya harus pergi sekarang," katanya, melewati Grell yang memandangnya dengan penasaran. "Tunggu, Sebasu-chan!" panggilnya kekanakan. "Beritahu aku apa yang membuatnya tertawa seperti itu!"

"Tanya saja sendiri," sahut Sebastian, terus melangkah.

"Tunggu, Sebasu-chan, kami belum selesai denganmu!"

Sebastian pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Baiklah, halangan pertama sudah teratasi, pikirnya. Ia akan segera menjalankan perintah Ciel. Baru-baru ini ia menemukan satu tempat yang menyenangkan. Tempat yang tidak membuatnya bosan. Dan ia akan ke sana.

"Jarak mansion ini dengan tempat itu adalah—" gumam Sebastian. "—sekitar—"

"SEBASTIAN-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriakan-teriakan histeris menginterupsi gumaman Sebastian.

"Apa lagi?" sentak Sebastian marah, menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Dia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi: Bard meledakkan dapur, Maylene menggosok pegangan tangga dengan semir sepatu, dan Finny memangkas seluruh daun di taman. Bencana yang sudah menjadi rutinitas.

"Sebastian-san!" tiga sosok itu berlari ke arah sang butler, persis seperti Grell tadi (walaupun tidak ada hati yang berdenyut-denyut di mata mereka…). Maylene membawa cangkir mewah di tangan kanannya, dan sepiring sus di tangan kirinya. Ia berteriak, "Sebastian-san, ini—" belum sempat kata-kata itu diteruskan, kaki Maylene terpeleset lantai yang licin.

"Maylene!" pekik Bard dan Finny ngeri. Maylene juga memekik, lebih ngeri. Cangkir dan piring di kedua tangannya terlepas dari tangannya, terbang tinggi sekali…

Sebelum semuanya porak-poranda, Sebastian segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan sigap. Tangan kanannya menangkap piring itu, dan tangan kirinya menangkap cangkir. Baik isi cangkir maupun piring itu sama sekali tidak tumpah ke lantai.

"Se—Sebastian-san…," bisik tiga pelayan itu takjub.

"Nah, ada apa?" tanya Sebastian kemudian. "Dapur meledak lagi?"

"Ti…tidak…"

"Maylene keliru menggosok tangga dengan semir sepatu?"

"Tidaaak…," pekik Maylene panik.

"Atau tinta berwarna merah darah?"

"Tidak, Sebastian-san, tidak!"

_Maksudku kalau kau memang menggosok tangga dengan tinta warna merah darah tidak apa-apa, kau juga bisa menggantinya dengan darahmu sendiri…_

"Perlu beli tanaman baru lagi?" tanya Sebastian. Api kembali berkobar di belakangnya, dan ukuran tiga pelayan itu semakin menciut saja, seperti liliput.

"Tidak, tidak! Kami cuma—"

"Cuma apa?"

"Cuminginmberikanmoussedansusitu!"

"Bisa diulangi?"

Setelah api Sebastian padam dan ukuran tiga pelayan tersebut kembali seperti semula, Finny berbicara. "Cuma ingin memberikan mousse sitrus dan sus itu pada Sebastian-san…"

Sebastian mengerjap.

"Apa?" tanyanya setelah beberapa lama.

"Ka—kami ingin memberikan mousse dan sus buatan kami pada Sebastian-san," kata Maylene dengan wajah merah.

Sebastian mengerutkan dahi.

Bocchan menyuruhnya pergi berlibur, dua shinigami tiba-tiba datang padanya tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan tiga pelayan ini memberikan mousse dan kue sus.

Ada apa sebenarnya…?

**--Intermission--**

**(TBC)**


End file.
